true end
by lillysatine
Summary: la véritable fin pour moi du retour du roi.Slash incestueux BoromirFaramir


Auteur : Satine

Film/livre : le seigneur des anneaux.

Genre : slash incestueux puisque c'est une histoire d'amour entre deux frères.

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages cités dans cette fic ne m'appartient.

Résumé : la véritable fin pour moi du retour du roi.

_**TRUE END**_

Un léger bruit à l'extérieur réveilla Faramir qui dormait paisiblement. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et soupira. Il détestait être réveillé en pleine nuit car il n'arrivait jamais à se rendormir après ça. Il voulut alors se lever mais constata rapidement que cela lui était impossible. En effet, deux bras puissants l'entouraient fermement. Faramir ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement devant cet éclat de possessivité et effleura tendrement la bouche de son amant de ses lèvres. Ce dernier bougea et poussa un soupir de contentement dans son sommeil.

Faramir profita alors de ce mouvement pour se glisser hors du lit et se diriger vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Il se glissa dehors, sur le balcon et alla s'adosser à la balustrade. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et profita de la légère brise sur son corps nu. Il ne se faisait pas de souci quant à savoir si une personne pouvait le voir, les balcons étaient trop élevés. Et puis, le vent lui permettait de rafraîchir son corps qui avait été embrasé la nuit dernière par la passion.

Il était heureux.

Sans qu'il le veuille, ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers les évènements des dernières années.

Sitôt le siège du Gondor terminé, le peuple, sous la férule du roi Aragorn, avait commencé la reconstruction de la cité blanche. Et très rapidement, Minas Tirith retrouva sa splendeur d'antan. Les Gondoriens étaient heureux. Ils avaient retrouvé un roi et leur cité n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Ils n'attendaient maintenant plus que le mariage de leur roi avec la belle Arwen. Mais étrangement, aucune date ne parvenait à être fixée. Et un beau jour, Aragorn annonça qu'il ne se mariait plus avec la jeune elfe. Il l'aimait toujours mais au fil de la quête, il s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait à elle uniquement d'un point de vue fraternel. De plus, cette même quête lui avait fait découvrir de profonds sentiments amoureux pour son compagnon elfe, Legolas. Dire que le peuple du Gondor fut surpris fut un doux euphémisme mais alors qu'il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, il avait peur de voir la lignée des rois s'éteindre à nouveau. Heureusement, tout rentra dans l'ordre quand Aragorn annonça que les elfes mâles pouvaient concevoir et porter des enfants. Et c'est ainsi que quelques semaines plus tard, on célébra les noces du roi Aragorn et du prince Legolas. Pour l'instant, aucun enfant n'était venu bénir cette union mais Faramir qui était souvent avec l'elfe avait pu remarquer une légère protubérance au niveau du ventre du jeune blond. La lignée du Gondor allait donc pouvoir être bientôt continuée.

Lorsque Aragorn avait annoncé sa rupture avec Arwen, inutile de dire que certaines personnes, comme Elrond, n'avait pas trop apprécié. Et il l'avait fait clairement savoir. Ce fut sa fille qui le calma en lui disant que ses sentiments à elle avaient aussi changé et que cette situation était la meilleure. Elle n'aurait pas été heureuse avec Aragorn. Son père s'était bien sûr inquiété de la perte de son immortalité mais Arwen l'avait rassuré en lui disant que pendant son séjour à Minas Tirith, durant la reconstruction, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Eomer, le roi du Rohan et que c'est grâce à ce dernier qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle considérait Aragorn plus comme un frère que comme un futur mari. Elrond avait été soulagé et bientôt, on célébra le mariage d'Eomer et d'Arwen. Et quelques mois plus tard, la jeune elfe accouchait d'un fils, perpétuant par la même la lignée du Rohan.

Frodo, quant à lui, très éprouvé par la quête et le poids de l'anneau, avait quitté la cité peu de temps après le mariage d'Aragorn et avait repris la direction de la Comté. Sam bien sûr l'accompagnait. Faramir ne fut d'ailleurs pas surpris d'apprendre que les deux hobbits étaient devenus amants. La dévotion et l'affection du jeune jardinier envers son maître ayant toujours été plus qu'évidente.

Merry et Pippin, pour leur part, étaient restés quelques temps à Minas Tirith avant de partir à leur tour pour la Comté. Faramir ne se posait même pas la question de savoir s'ils étaient un couple ou non, la réponse étant plus qu'évidente.

Gandalf était parti en direction des Havres Gris et Gimli avait décidé de rester à Minas Tirith auprès d'Aragorn et de Legolas qu'il considérait désormais comme un très proche ami.

Faramir, quant à lui, avait vu sa vie bouleversée.

Quant il avait rencontré Eowyn, il avait été attiré par son sentiment de tristesse qui ressemblait tellement au sien. En effet, tous les deux partageaient la douleur d'avoir perdu la personne qu'ils aimaient ainsi que l'homme qu'ils considéraient comme leur père. Unis dans cette peine, les deux jeunes gens avaient commencé à passer du temps ensemble, se réconfortant l'un l'autre et s'aidant dans les moments difficiles. Pour eux, la situation était claire, ils étaient des amis qui s'aidaient. Et tout naturellement, un jour, Faramir avait proposé à Eowyn de l'épouser. Il ne l'aimait pas, elle non plus, mais au moins, s'ils se mariaient, ils seraient toujours assurés d'avoir une personne qui les comprenait et qui pouvait les réconforter.

Le mariage se préparait quand Boromir revient.

Un jour, alors que Faramir s'entraînait avec ses hommes, le roi Aragorn le fit appeler. Et c'est en allant dans la salle du trône qu'il eut la surprise de voir la silhouette bien connue de son frère. Sous le choc de voir ce dernier qu'il croyait mort, il s'était alors évanoui pour la première fois de sa vie. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait constaté que son frère était bien vivant, il avait pleuré des larmes de joie en se jetant dans ses bras. Faramir et Aragorn avaient alors demandé des explications et Boromir leur expliqua qu'en fait les flèches qu'il avait reçues avaient été enduites d'un très fort poison paralysant et qu'à cause de ça, il avait paru mort. Blessé et abandonné par Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas qui le croyaient décédé, il avait été recueilli par une tribu sauvage d'elfes qui l'avait soigné. La convalescence avait été difficile car il avait été très sévèrement blessé mais il s'était battu pour ne pas succomber. Et une fois sur pieds, il avait repris la direction de son pays où il venait d'apprendre tout ce qui s'était passé depuis.

Faramir était fou de joie de revoir l'homme qu'il aimait si tendrement depuis l'enfance. Et les jours qui suivirent, les deux frères ne se quittèrent pas d'une semelle, retrouvant leur vieille complicité.

Face à son bonheur, Faramir avait complètement oublié Eowyn et son mariage. Et lorsque celle-ci le lui rappela, le retour à la réalité fut rude.

Faramir n'avait jamais avoué à Eowyn le nom de la personne qu'il aimait et qui était morte car il ne savait pas si elle aurait compris. En effet, cela faisait très longtemps que Faramir avait compris qu'il aimait Boromir plus que fraternellement. Il faut dire aussi que faire des rêves érotiques avec votre frère en personnage principal vous éclaire assez rapidement.

Lorsque son frère le quitta, une part de Faramir mourut également avant de renaître lors du retour de son frère dans sa vie. Eowyn avait pu cicatriser un peu la plaie mais le retour de Boromir le fit revenir à la vie. Et désormais, Faramir ne voulait plus épouser Eowyn. Non, il voulait continuer à passer sa vie aux côtés de son frère chéri. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui avouer ses sentiments mais il voulait être à ses côtés et pas aux côtés de Eowyn. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il voyait son mariage continuer à se préparer.

Tout bascula lorsqu'un jour Boromir lui avoua qu'il ne supportait plus de le voir avec Eowyn car il l'aimait éperdument. Pour toute réponse, Faramir se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser violemment.

Maintenant que les deux frères étaient ensemble, la tâche difficile d'avouer à Eowyn la vérité restait à faire.

La jeune femme fut très courageuse et accepta la situation même si son cœur mourut un peu plus car au fil du temps passé avec Faramir, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Ne pouvant supporter le couple, elle se réfugia chez son frère au Rohan et aujourd'hui, elle est mariée et maman d'une petite fille. Elle a complètement pardonné à Faramir et elle est très heureuse.

Boromir fut rapidement nommé intendant du Gondor et lui et Aragorn sont de parfaits dirigeants.

Face à la nouvelle du retour de Boromir, le peuple du Gondor manifesta sa joie et accepta rapidement la nouvelle de sa relation avec Faramir. Il faut dire aussi que Boromir avait toujours été très apprécié. Quant à la question de la descendance des intendants, Faramir a décidé que lui et Boromir allaient adopter car hors de question que lui ou son frère touche à une femme. Leur amour est trop fort pour accepter cela.

Soudain, les pensées de Faramir sont interrompues par deux bras musclés qui l'entourent de derrière et le jeune homme sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur de son frère. Sans hésiter, il s'appuie contre le torse musclé de Boromir et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il sent contre ses fesses la preuve de l'excitation de son frère.

-Encore Boromir ? Décidément, tu es insatiable !

La voix est amusée.

Boromir se penche pour respirer l'odeur de son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Faramir, je n'y peux rien, tu me fais toujours cet effet là…Et puis tu ne devrais pas te tenir nu sous les rayons de la lune, tu es trop irrésistible…

Pour toute réponse, Faramir se retourne et donne à son frère un langoureux baiser. Puis sans un mot, il l'entraîne vers le lit où il le sait, ils vont s'aimer à nouveau pendant des heures.

Jamais il n'a été aussi heureux. Dire que quand il était jeune, il aurait voulu naître dans une autre famille pour ne pas avoir Denethor comme père. Mais il n'aurait jamais connu Boromir et le bonheur d'être aimé par lui. Alors si subir la haine de son père lui a permis de découvrir ce bonheur, il ne regrette rien.

Puis toute pensée cohérente disparaît de son esprit quand Boromir commence à faire l'amour à son corps.

-Je t'aime, murmure t'il.

Puis il se laisse engloutir sous ce torrent de passion.


End file.
